The not so obvious!
by whatacrackteamweare
Summary: What will happen when Harry, Ron and Hermione move together? Lots of tension, drama, fights, comic situations and of course some love!


_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own Harry Potter, not that we wouldn't like but it is all Rowling's.**_

_**Author note: It's our first story so please take the time to review at the end. It only takes 5 seconds and it would make us really happy. Probably, would help us to update sooner too. We would like to thank lilithelastunicorn for all her support, you rock lil!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione was in the library, putting the books on the shelves when she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. 'Oh shit!' she thought, the boys were supposed to install the glasses and the plates in the cupboards. "I shouldn't have let them do it.'' she fumed. They were moving to this great flat, in the muggle London and nothing was going as she had expected. She wanted to be finished with everything today, though the boys were not really working hard.

"What were you thinking?'' she shouted and without giving them time to answer she continued 'obviously, you weren't!' then she turned around to acknowledge what was broken. As her eyes passed the sink, she saw some blue and red pieces of porcelain, but before she could see what exactly it was, Harry was standing in front of her.

"Hermione, why don't you go and have some rest? Don't worry everything will be alright in five minutes.'' he said sweetly.

"Get out of my way'' she yelled.

When Ron realized that it was her mum's favorite vase that she had given to them, he tried to get her out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I've got something really important to tell you about…'' She didn't give him any time to finish, walked past him and ten seconds later you could hear a loud scream. She looked at them with anger, but they were both looking at her in a way that would have made her laugh if she wasn't that damn angry with them.

"That was my mum's porcelain vase, it was in our family for generations.'' Ron tried to ease the tension by saying; "Well, you did say it was awful'' he snickered.

"That's not the point, you were supposed to put some order here, not to break everything!'' she cried. Both of them looked at her with guilty expressions. "Okay, we're sorry…'' said Ron. Hermione looked at him as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah Hermione we really are sorry. We just thought that it would be easier and faster that way. I'm sure a _reparo_ can undo all the damage done" said Harry.

"I don't think it will be enough because all the pieces are mixed-up and I'm also sorry for yelling at you. You're right Ron, I hated that vase and I'll just have to tell mum that it was your fault which is true. Just put everything in the bin and let's order something. I'm starving."

"Did I just hear right? You're starving and I though I was the only one. I want to eat this pizza thing.'' exclaimed Ron, surprised by what Hermione had said.

"It's awesome'' said Hermione.

He looked at Harry to see if it was okay with him too. Harry nodded and asked; "What do you want on your pizza?"

"As long as there aren't onions on it I don't care." said Hermione.

"So, it's alright if it's all-dressed?"

Everyone nodded and Harry ordered it for them. They just had time to tidy all of it before the pizza arrived. Hermione opened the door and met beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello miss, here's your pizza.''

'Oh my god those eyes and imagine his butt!' she thought. It took her at least five minutes to pay the deliveryman and take the pizza.

"What took you so long?'' asked Ron when Hermione came back to the kitchen. She put the pizza on the table and stared in emptiness with a dreamy expression. "He was so….'' she thought.

"What? What's wrong with you?'' said Ron.

"Nothing'' she said blushing

"Don't 'nothing' us, Hermione. We're your best friends. You answered the door, took the pizza, and came back acting all weird.'' said Harry.

" It's just that he had blue eyes.'' when she realized what she had said she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oups''

"So, we'll be eating loads of pizza right?'' said Harry winking at her.

"What ? Nooooo… never eating that again!'' said Ron.

"What's your problem mate? I thought you loved pizza!" added Harry

"Well, I do have blue eyes.'' mumbled Ron in his beard.

"What?" asked Hermione, but Harry had heard him and was laughing madly.

"What?'' repeated Hermione. "Never mind, I'm going to bed. Speaking of beds, where are they?'' The boys were looking at each other; they had completely forgotten to take the beds home.

"Actually… We hummm kind of you know …. forgot them somewhere…your house you know…'' said Ron.

"What? Can't you do something without me! I thought you were getting responsible with this whole moving thing. I guess you'll never change.'' she said whining.

"So what are we going to do now?'' said Ron

"That's a good question Ronald! You should have thought of it before!'' said Hermione, still in a bad mood.

"Hey Harry was there too, but of course you never get mad at him just because he's the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived."

"Shut up Ron! At least I'm not in love with" he stopped when he saw that Ron was throwing him daggers, fortunately for him, he recovered quickly. " I mean, we could always get the beds now!"

"Are you insane? My parents are sleeping." shouted Hermione before adding "You are in love!" in a whisper.

"What? Me nooooooooooo, Harry was just kidding, weren't you Harry? And I'm sure Hermione would like to hear about …" blabbed Ron.

"Okay guys" cut in Harry "Let's go to bed."

Hermione was disturbed by her cat who was holding in his mouth a pink bra. When they saw this, Ron and Harry started to laugh madly.

"Crookshanks give it back to me, NOW!" yelled Hermione as she went after him, but Harry was faster than her. He took the bra from the animal and asked; "Hermione, is this yours?" grinning.

Hermione tried to take it from him but he passed it to Ron who put it in front of him.

"I think I should have been a woman Harry." said Ron. Hermione snapped her bra from him and ran away from them. She locked herself in her room. The boys went after her.

"Oh come on Hermione, we were just joking." yelled Ron through the door.

"It was not funny." grunted Hermione.

"Will you please get out?" asked Harry pleadingly.

If she wasn't that mad she would have found the way they were literally at her feet, cute.

"Promise me, you won't make fun of me anymore."

They looked at each other and shouted "Yessssss" at the same time. She opened her door a little bit to see them looking at her with pleading eyes.

To change the atmosphere, Harry said; "I don't want to be pushy or anything, but where are we going to sleep?

"Well, I don't think we have many choices left. I'll take the sofa and you'll sleep on the floor. Don't worry, I'll _conjure _some blankets and pillows." said Hermione.

"The couch is way too big for one person." exclaimed Ron.

"We can always _engorgio_ it to fit three persons." added Harry.

"Okay then… you guys take care of it while I'm changing in my pajamas." said Hermione.

While Hermione was changing, Ron and Harry enlarged the bed.

"So, are you going to ask her out some day?" asked Harry when they were still alone in the saloon.

"Who? I told you not to talk about her when Hermione's around." replied Ron.

"What is it that I'm not supposed to hear?" asked Hermione.

"Please just drop it, I think we all have enough of it for one day. Let's get some rest. I'm really tired." said Harry. Hermione looked at him and told him with her eyes that this wasn't the end of it and she was only dropping it for now.

"So, which side of the bed, or should I say, the couch do you want?" said Harry to lighten up the mood.

"I don't really mind." she answered.

"Well, I'm not sleeping next him." said quickly Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione rather amused by this outburst.

"He snores."

"I don't!" cried Harry.

"Boys, stop it. Honestly you are worst than kids. I will sleep in the middle. Both of you, sleep now!" she exclaimed.

The three of them took their place in the bed and said goodnight to each other.

"Hermione" whispered Ron.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." she snapped. Now, she was getting annoyed, they didn't even get the beds and now they were not leaving her alone!

"I was wondering, are you wearing this pink bra of yours?" he couldn't help but snicker at the end. She slapped him hard on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." whimpered Ron. Harry couldn't contain anymore and laughed.

"If you don't stop it now Harry, you'll receive the same treatment as your friend here. Goodnight, both of you, and not another word." she said.

"Ah, you are no fun." said Harry mockingly and he received a slap too!

**_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Tell what you liked and what you didn't like. If you've any questions we will be happy to answer them too. _**


End file.
